hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2088 Atlantic hurricane season (Cheryl)
The 2088 Atlantic hurricane season '''was an well-above average hurricane seasons with 29 storms, 16 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes forming. '''This is a work in progress. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2088 till:31/12/2088 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2088 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2088 till:05/06/2088 color:TS text:"Angus (TS)" from:17/06/2088 till:25/06/2088 color:C4 text:"Beverly (C4)" from:23/06/2088 till:28/06/2088 color:C1 text:"Cary (C1)" from:02/07/2088 till:06/07/2088 color:TS text:"Dominique (TS)" from:13/07/2088 till:19/07/2088 color:C3 text:"Elliott (C3)" from:15/07/2088 till:19/07/2088 color:TS text:"Freya (TS)" from:21/07/2088 till:27/07/2088 color:C1 text:"Garth (C1)" from:26/07/2088 till:02/08/2088 color:C1 text:"Hillary (C1)" Barset:break from:31/07/2088 till:07/08/2088 color:C3 text:"Ivor (C3)" from:03/08/2088 till:16/08/2088 color:C5 text:"Jess (C5)" from:04/08/2088 till:06/08/2088 color:TS text:"Kenny (SS)" from:15/08/2088 till:23/08/2088 color:C2 text:"Lindsay (C2)" from:21/08/2088 till:25/08/2088 color:TS text:"Maverick (TS)" from:22/08/2088 till:28/08/2088 color:TS text:"Nancy (TS)" from:30/08/2088 till:07/09/2088 color:C2 text:"Osmond (C2)" from:10/09/2088 till:18/09/2088 color:C3 text:"Paulina (C3)" Barset:break from:14/09/2088 till:21/09/2088 color:C3 text:"Quinn (C3)" from:24/09/2088 till:26/09/2088 color:TS text:"Rhiannon (TS)" from:29/09/2088 till:05/10/2088 color:C1 text:"Stephen (C1)" from:08/10/2088 till:20/10/2088 color:C4 text:"Tess (C4)" from:15/10/2088 till:17/10/2088 color:TS text:"Uriah (TS)" from:19/10/2088 till:25/10/2088 color:C2 text:"Veronique (C2)" from:28/10/2088 till:31/10/2088 color:TS text:"Windsor (TS)" from:05/11/2088 till:11/11/2088 color:C1 text:"Xora (C1)" Barset:break from:19/11/2088 till:22/11/2088 color:TS text:"Yarrow (TS)" from:20/11/2088 till:23/11/2088 color:TS text:"Zandra (TS)" from:23/11/2088 till:29/11/2088 color:C1 text:"Aaron (C1)" from:30/11/2088 till:04/12/2088 color:TS text:"Bryony (TS)" from:13/12/2088 till:16/12/2088 color:TS text:"Clifford (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2088 till:30/06/2088 text:June from:01/07/2088 till:31/07/2088 text:July from:01/08/2088 till:31/08/2088 text:August from:01/09/2088 till:30/09/2088 text:September from:01/10/2088 till:31/10/2088 text:October from:01/11/2088 till:30/11/2088 text:November from:01/12/2088 till:31/12/2088 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Angus Hurricane Beverly Hurricane Cary Tropical Storm Dominique Hurricane Elliott Tropical Storm Freya Hurricane Garth Hurricane Hillary Hurricane Ivor Hurricane Jess Subtropical Storm Kenny Hurricane Lindsay Tropical Storm Maverick Tropical Storm Nancy Hurricane Osmond Hurricane Paulina Hurricane Quinn Tropical Storm Rhiannon Hurricane Stephen Hurricane Tess Tropical Storm Uriah Hurricane Veronique Tropical Storm Windsor Hurricane Xora Tropical Storm Yarrow Tropical Storm Zandra Hurricane Aaron Tropical Storm Bryony Tropical Storm Clifford Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2087. This is the same list that was used in 2082, apart from the names Ivor and Maverick which replaced the names Irving and Mason. Auxiliary List Due to the high amounts of storms, the NHC has decided that 6 rotating auxiliary lists will be included in case the main lists names run out. If all of these names are used, the NHC will resort to using the Greek alphabet. Retirement In the spring of 2089, the World Meteorological Organization officially retired the names Elliott, Jess, Nancy, and Tess from its official rotating lists due to the amount of damages and deaths caused by the storms. The names will be replaced with Edgar, Jacqueline, Nanette, and Tamra for the 2094 hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons